


Quiet

by lydiadeetz



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiadeetz/pseuds/lydiadeetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could wait a thousand hours<br/>Stay the same in sun and showers<br/>Pick apart a hundred flowers<br/>Just to be quiet." - Lights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

“Don’t you wish it could be like this all the time?” Her gentle voice was barely above a whisper, as though she were about to fall asleep.  
Her hand was small and soft in mine and the lavender scent of her shampoo filled my brain, blurring my thoughts, intoxicating me in the sweetest way.  
“What do you mean like this?”  
I felt the sun warming my face, the grass cushioning us gently as we lay on our backs, as close to sleep as you can get when you're awake. It was quiet for once, no brats to look after or crises to solve. And I guess I sort of knew what she meant by 'like this.'  
She traced her fingers delicately across my palm, almost absentmindedly. Her cheeks were flushed from the sun and the light blurred everything around her and I swear she looked like she had just come down from heaven. I couldn’t help but stare sometimes, like I had to take in every bit of her. Like if I looked away for a second she’d disappear like dandelion fluff in the breeze. Her brown eyes found mine, so transfixed, and she smiled like she knew something I didn’t.  
“Quiet.” She said it as nothing more than a whisper, a thought, a simple observation, but it made me blush and look away all the same. She giggled at this, turning on her side to face me. She ran those delicate hands through my hair, resting her thumb against my lips. “I’ve never seen you so quiet before, Sam.”  
I snorted, forcing myself back to reality, back to the girl everyone knew.  
“Don’t get used to it, kid.”


End file.
